Mime for a Change
"Mime for a Change" is episode 11-B of season one of The Powerpuff Girls, aired on May 6, 1992. Plot In the begaining of the episode, happy and colorful Rainbow the Clown is entaning a group of kids for a party. At the end, he dances to the road, and a bleach truck swears and spills out over Rainbow. All the color and joy is drained, turning him into mean Mr. Mime. The truck driver asks if he is okay, and, horrfied by the color, Rainbow drains the color from everything with his hands. He moves onto the rest of Townsville. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls are heading to school on a bus. Bubbles is singing and coloring. When she is done, she holds up a picture of them. Blossom nods, and Buttercup moans. The bus driver comes to a stop light, but since there is no color, he almost collids with a car. But the girls save them both. Once they hug each other, Bubbles yells, 'What happened to all the color?!?!?!" Sure enough, Townsville is black and white. Bubbles franticly starts to color Townsville as Blossom and Buttercup search for clues. They finally find Mr. Mime and chase him into an ally. But when they don't see him, he goes behind them and drains their color and movement. Meanwhile, Bubbles just now notices her sister abense, She looks for them, and his horrfied at their lack of color. She tries to fix them with crayons, but relizes her crayons can't help. She is crying until she gets an idea. She sets up drums on a big stage, and Blossom and Buttercup up as all holding a base guitar and electric guitar. She begans to play, and color spreads across Townsville and all the people. Her sisters wake up and play as well. All the color returns, and Mr. Mime notices. He tries to get the girls, but Blossom's gutair waves change him into his normal self as Rainbow. At the end of the song, the girls throw him in jail, most likley for draining their color. Trivia *If you look closely in one shot during the "Love Makes the World Go Round" song, Blossom's leg is bare. *In one shot during the song, Blossom's guitar is white instead of red, however, it is possible it wasn't colored in. *When Bubbles is frantically trying to color Townsville, she isn't carrying a box of crayons with her. *Along with "Just Another Manic Mojo", this episdoe doesn't include the Professor and the girls' home. *Rainbow is once again seen in Birthday Bash. *Bubbles was the only Powerpuff Girl not to get turn into black and white. *Mister Mime is a bit simular to the Joker from Batman. Mr. Mime is also the name of a Poke'mon. *The episode was originally going to have a happy ending for Rainbow where the girls let him go, but network execs had it changed because they wanted a more typical episode ending, Category:Episodes